You're Not Alone
by xXEmzilyXx
Summary: One-shot. When Piper finally falls asleep, she 'wakes up' on a beach with a certain daughter of Aphrodite that should be dead. Pre-SoN


**A/N Hey Guys! I Hope You all are having an awesome day! This is the longest story I have written yet! I hope you all like it! :)** **Has anyone noticed how many exclamation points I've used... That'd annoying.**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>Piper sank into her bed after a stressful day of helping build the Argo II. Although she was sore all over and bone tired, Piper knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her brain never seemed to rest.<p>

The stress was really starting to get to her. All she wanted was to talk to someone about it, but she knew she couldn't. Annabeth had enough on her plate already, and Piper didn't want to make it worse. Leo was always roo busy or too tired. Then there was Jason. She thought she could talk to him, but he did his best to steer clear of her and Leo. She didn't know why, but she did know it added to her long list of problems.

Piper's siblings had already fallen asleep, which didn't surprise her; it was almost three in the morning. Piper had been tossing and turning for nearly five hours. She knew it would be at least another hour before she finally fell into a very light sleep.

...

The next thing Piper knew she was was on the beach sitting next to a very pretty girl with dark hair. It was easy to tell this girl was a daughter of Aphrodite, if not Aphrodite herself.

"Hello?" Piper said, trying to get the girls attention.

"Oh, hey! It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" The mystery girl asked excitedly.

"Oh, um, yeah. It is actually a really nice night," Piper answered, still very confused.

"This was one of my favorite things to do; sit on the beach with my boyfriend and just relax. But, ya know, we're

both dead now," the girl said happily.

This took Piper aback; she knew she was dreaming, but still, the girl was so happy. "I'm sorry. That sucks,"

"Don't be! We're very happy int the Underworld. Which, now that I think about about it, that's kinda a weird thing to say. I don't mean to be-"

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Silly me. I'm Silena. I was the leader of the Aphrodite cabin before you or Drew," Silena clarified.

"Drew told me about you," Piper thought about all of the things she had heard about Silena being a traitor. She certainly didn't look like someone who could turn her back on all of her friends.

"I can't even imagine what things Drew has said about me. Let's straighten things out right here. I am here to help you, and I'm most definitely not a bad person. I am a good person who messed up once, but I made up for it. And that's that," She stated, surprisingly stern.

"Help me with what?"

"You're stressed, upset, and you feel like you cant talk to anyone. Well Piper, you can talk to me. What do they say?" Silena asked deep in thought.

"What does who say?"

"In that one movie?"

"What... Movie?"

"The movie where the people die,"

"You really aren't helping me here," Piper said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oo oo oo! I remember now! They say: dead men tell no tales. So, you can tell me anything and I won't tell, 'cause I'm dead!' She said looking proud of herself.

Piper let out a small laugh; she already felt really comfortable talking to Silena, which was weird because Piper barely let her guard down this soon. She laid down on her back on stared up at the stars.

"I am just overworked and tired. I mean, I barely sleep and I'm always working. That's probably the problem. I just need to take a step back and breathe," Piper said, careful not to let too much loose just yet. She most definitely didn't want to look weak.

"Well, technically you're sleeping now, and this is the perfect time to pause and reflect. I know something else is wrong;I've been in your shoes before,"

This seemed to open a flood gate for Piper. All her problems, all her worried just came out in one big rush, Silena never interrupted and listened very intently. Piper felt like she had talked for hours, and with each word a huge weight was being liffted off of her shoulders.

...

"And it all comes back to the fact that I'm lost and scared and... and I feel like the weak link adnd that all I'm doing is holding the others back," Piper let out a breath she didn't know she was hoding in.

"I know what you mean. I think all Aphrodite kids feel like they're weak, because that's what we are expected to be. You can't let that rule you though. Show the other campers you are a better fighter then them and a harder worker, 'cause I bet you are. Conquer your fears and find yourself in this mess. I hate to say it, but this is your life now. You need to live it to the fullest, because no one can tell how long you will live," Silena advised.

Piper nodded thoughtfully, "You're right. Thanks. I know it must not have been fun to listen to me," They both laughed at that. "You should probably get back to your boyfriend,"

"Yeah. And Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad to be related to you," and with one last sweet smile, Silena faded inro nothing.

At that moment Piper felt relaxed and free. She knew, no mater what, everything would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>The End :)<strong>

**I hope you all liked it! I wrote for hours! wow my hands hurt!**

**R&R? Please?**

**Love you all :D**


End file.
